


Fright Night

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Halloween Things, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader takes Dean to his first haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

   You were practically jumping you were so excited. “Dean, hurry up! I wanna go already!” you shouted from the war room in the bunker. Your voiced bounced off the walls, echoing slightly. Eventually, you heard a garbled reply come from somewhere. You smiled. “I'm gonna leave without you if you don't get out here! I've been waiting to do this for two weeks now and tonight's the last night to go!” you shouted again.

   “Shut up, I'm comin'!” came a gruff voice from the library. Dean emerged from the darkness of the library and greeted you with a small smile, walking toward you with his hands in his pockets.

   “What took you so long? I'm usually the one that takes forever to get ready,” you said, meeting him halfway and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

   “I couldn't find my knife,” he replied, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

   “You're not bringing it with you, right?” He remained silent. “Dean.”

   “What? We're going to a haunted house, Y/N. You never know what could happen with those wackadoos there.” You sighed and looked up at him.

   “Nothing that will require a knife. Is this your first haunted house or something?” you asked sarcastically. He paused.

   “Maybe.” You stopped dead in your tracks.

   “Nuh-uh. No way. You're telling me Dean Winchester hasn't been to a haunted house? Ever?”

   “Never have and never planned to. I'm only going because you won't go by yourself.”

   “It's more fun with other people.”

   “I think you're just scared.”

   “I think you're scared,” you retorted. Dean chuckled.

   “Yeah, we'll see.”

   The place was sort of crowded when you got there. People were lined up outside chit chatting and faint screams could be heard from inside the building. You stepped out of the car, gravel crunching under your feet. You couldn't contain your excitement as you rushed over to Dean, grabbing his hand. “You scared already?”

   “Um, no. We're not even inside yet.”

   “Whatever. I can see you shaking in your boots.”

“I'm not even wearing boots,” he replied. He shoved your shoulder playfully and you two got in line.

   Once inside, you were grinning from ear to ear. You kept your grip on Dean's hand firm as you two walked through the rooms. Some of them were pretty lame, but there were one or two that look good. Dean seemed to be enjoying himself too. “You're scared of this crap? Wuss.” You shoved him and turned to face him.

   “Oh my God, no. Stop. I told you, I'm not. I'm having a good time,” you said with a smile, leaning up to kiss him. Your eyes darted to movement behind him and you smiled even wider. He smiled too, looking at you. Suddenly, a figure sprang from the shadows and latched onto Dean. His face was one of sheer terror and he let out a bloodcurdling cry. You busted out laughing.

   “Shut up,” he said. You smiled and hugged him. 


End file.
